King Harkinian
King Harkinian (Better known simply as "The King") is Zelda's Father, most well known from the infamous CD-i Zelda games, and is a very popular character in YTP culture. He's the 2nd fighter in the OG Lawl. Entrance - The Ship Sails The King rides his ship from the foreground, then hops onto the stage as the ship sails-off in the background. Special Moves B - Triforce of Courage The King throws the Triforce in an attack similar to Din's Fire. It automatically homes-in on opponents at the expense of moderate startup lag. Move Origin This is based off one of The King's Quotes in the Zelda CD-i Game'' Zelda: Wand of Gamelon: "I'll take the Triforce of Courage to protect me." Side B - Dinner Throw The King throws 1 out of 3 types of Food items (namely and in order, a Hamburger, a Sushi Platter, and Fried Rice). There is a ⅓ chance that the item will land on the ground and heal it's respective amount of damage when eaten. Move Origin Based off another quote from Wand of Gamelon, this time it's the infamous "I Wonder what's for dinner?" quote. Up B - SQUADALA!!! The King hops on Gwonam's magic carpet. If done correctly, it can be used to glide for an unpresidented amount of time. ''Dinner Throw can be used in conjunction with this. Move Origin The move comes from a cutscene in ye' Zelda CD-i Game Link: The Faces of Evil when Link begins his journey, taking a ride on Gwonam's magic carpet. Down B- Slippery Spill The King spills the drink from his goblet. It can be used as a projectile in mid-air. When it's spilled on the ground, it acts as a slip trap. Pressing A near the spill will clean it up. Move Origin Comes from the final cutscene of Wand of Gamelon ''where Zelda and the King have a laugh. the drink from the King's goblet can be seen spilled in a few frames. Final Smash - Dinner Blaster The King brings out a bazooka and starts shooting a barrage of hamburgers rapidly. It can cause damage and push opponents off the stage. The barrage goes on until a giant hamburger comes out, ending the attack. The blaster can be aimed by moving the control stick up or down. Move Origin This is the only attack not to be from ''Link: The Faces of Evil or Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. It comes from this video. Please watch it in it's almighty glory. Taunts *Down Taunt - Puts his pointer finger up and says "This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" *Side Taunt - Says "mah boi." *Up Taunt - Drinks with his goblet, then burps loudly. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "After you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule, then we can talk about mercy!" *Victory #2: "I wonder what's for dinner..." *Victory #3: The King laughs along with Zelda. *Victory #4: (against CD-i Link) "Link, mah Boi, you fail." *Lose: The King looks down with his left hand against his forehead. Victory Theme A remixed version of the tune that plays whenever Link obtains a Triforce piece in The Legend of Zelda. ''This theme is directly from ''Brawl and Smash 4, making Harkinian the only Original Lawl character without an original victory theme. Character Ranking Normal Attacks 'Ground Attacks' 'Basic Attacks' *Neutral attack - Pokes his hand out then hits twice with his goblet. *Dash Attack - Falls over, slamming people in the way. Makes him tripped. Also, he spills his drink as a projectile, dealing 3% damage with hitstun. The drink has low range. Tilts *Side Tilt - Forcefully pokes. Has high knockback scaling, is fast, and can be angled. *Up Tilt - Swings his goblet upwards. Fast and low-knockback. Does 9% damage. Can juggle heavyweights. *Down Tilt - Sticks his hand out. Can meteor smash midair opponents. 'Smashes' *Side - Swings his goblet forward. *Up - Points straight upward. Has poor range and damage, but very high knockback, as well as almost no lag. *Down - Spins, hitting opponents with his goblet. The tip has 2% damage and pitiful knockback, but it also has hitstun. The goblet and arm have 17-26% and moderate-high knockback. 'Other' *Ledge attack: Shoves his goblet forward. Very low range. *100% ledge attack: Backhands forward. *Ground attack: Smacks both way with his goblets. *Trip attack: Back hands one direction then smacks forward with his goblet the opposite direction. 'Grabs and Throws' *Grab - The Royal Retainer, Fari, runs up and grabs targets. This is a tether grab. *Pummel - Hits enemies with his goblet. A slow pummel, deals 4%. *Forward Throw - Fari walks forward and throws the opponent. "Take him/her/it away!" *Backward Throw - Harkinian burps very loudly on the opponent. Deals 16%. *Up Throw - Sends the opponent up in a Triforce that eventually explodes. Deals 10%. *Down Throw - Forces his opponent to "scrub all the floors". Deals 13% and leaves them on the ground, good for tech-chasing. 'Aerials' *Neutral - Spins the triforce. Has sex kick properties. *Forward - Tumbles in midair. The tip of his foot is the sweetspot, dealing double damage and meteor smashing. *Backward - Backhands his targets. A clone of Captain Falcon's Back-air from Brawl. *Up - *Down - Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon, I'm fighting a King! Where is his kingdom anyway? Otacon: How did you know he was a king? ...Yeah... he's the king of Hyrule. Snake: '''Hyrule has a king? I did not know that... '''Otacon: You did not know The King since he was a character who appeared in two shitty CD-I games. I wouldn't be playing those games if I were you, Snake... Snake: '''Why is he throwing dinner around like it was nothing?! What a waste of food... '''Otacon: The King is a dinner fanatic. As you can tell, he's got dinner to spare. And he can shoot over 9000 dinners with his epic gun: The Dinner Blaster. Snake: Tasty... Otacon: '''Oh, and don't get beaten by the King, or you will be scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule... '''Snake: I wonder what's for dinner... Role In The Subspace Emissary King Harkinian first appears in the Subspace Emissary when he is confronted by I.M. Meen in Hyrule. Both of them get into a fight about who is the better Youtube Poop source. After the loser is defeated by the winner, the Halberd flies over Hyrule, dropping some Shadow Bugs, creating some Subspace Army soldiers. In response, the winner revives the loser, and both of them dive down the King's castle to fight the invaders. After the invaders' defeat, the King and Meen laugh at them before seeing a Shadow Bug-possessed King statue, which the duo defeat. The heroes then chase the Halberd via The King's carriage until it reaches a cave. The King and I.M. Meen delve deep into the cave and defeat Glutko, giving them a passage to escape. Back in Hyrule, though, a Subspace Bomb detonates, engulfing The King's home. The King punches I.M. Meen for laughing at that incident. The duo later progress through the Lost Woods. In a tree branch, The King sees Link and Yoshi with a trophied false Peach, or Mario and Pit with a trophied false Zelda. The King then hops out of the tree branch to greet Link or the false Zelda, but he gets trophied by Dr. Robotnik. Fortunately, I.M. Meen arrives to fight the doctor and blows up his Eggmobile after the fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy flying in a distance. At the same time Leonidas defeated the Persian Messenger in Persian Forest, the King trophy falls in front of Leonidas' feet. Leonidas revives Harkinian and tells him that he wants his revenge on Robotnik for conquering Sparta. Harkinian also wants his revenge on Robotnik for being trophied by the doctor. The two kings travel through the scorched forest until they are stopped by Xerxes and Robotnik, who send their Persian Army and Badniks to defeat the two kings. This proves futile and forces the partners in crime to retreat, while the kings continue with their journey. In the Final Forest, Harkinian and Leonidas hear Gaston trophying I.M. Meen. Leonidas rushes towards Gaston while Gaston prepares to fire his Dark Cannon, but Harkinian destroys the Dark Cannon with his dinner. The kings then fight Gaston and Frollo, who arrived on time, and win. Harkinian revives Meen, and both perform a bro-fist. Meen then joins kings Harkinian and Leonidas on their adventure. Trophy Description His name tells it all... the king of YouTube Poop finally becomes a true warrior and regrets his ideology of striving for peace. With so many tough fighters... his throne is at risk! He also prevails as the king of stats, not flailing at any side. His love for dinner is notable by his trademark gun, the Dinner Blaster, with the ability to fire a burger barriage at his foes! Fear this dinner warrior! Don't beg for mercy, as he'll only talk about mercy after you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule. Trivia *The King is one of seven characters in OG Lawl to have alternate victory poses, the others being AVGN, Frollo, Gaston, Toon Guile, Toon Bison and Carlos Trejo. *King Harkinian's backward throw has the largest area-of-effect of any throw in OG Lawl. *The King originally had two entrances that viewers could vote for which one to keep. The discarded one had Gwonam ride his carpet with Harkinian onto-battle instead of his ship. *The King's moveset originally had a special victory pose against the link from Smash Bros. Brawl specifically. Given how Lawl is now it's own thing instead of a fictional add-on to Brawl, it would probably be either removed or addressing to a Link from another Lawl, such as CD-i Link. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Hero Category:CD-i Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Adults Category:Sorta-Human Category:Hylian Category:Royalty Category:Zelda CD-i Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawl Category:Starter Character Category:90's Category:Male Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Zoner Category:Heavy